disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pineapple Princess
Pineapple Princess - popularna amerykańska piosenka popowa wykonana przez piosenkarkę Annette Funicello i nagrana latem 1960 roku. Utwór ten został wydany na albumie Pineapple Princess; autorami słów i muzykami byli bracia Sherman (ang. Sherman Brothers). Remix tej piosenki wykonany przez Kinsey'a Moore'a został wydany w 2014 roku na albumie Walt Disney Records, Dconstructed. Piosenkę tę można usłyszeć w filmach: DTV Golden Oldies i Lilo i Stich 2: Mały feler Sticha. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Pineapple princess, he calls me pineapple princess, all day As he plays his ukulele on the hill above the bay Pineapple princess, I love you, you're the sweetest girl I've seen Some day we're gonna marry and you'll be my pineapple queen I saw a boy on Oahu isle Floatin' down the bay on a crocodile He waved at me and he swam ashore And I knew he'd be mine forevermore Pineapple princess, he calls me pineapple princess, all day As he plays his ukulele on the hill above the bay Pineapple princess, I love you, you're the sweetest girl I've seen Some day we're gonna marry and you'll be my pineapple queen He sings his song from banana tree He even sings to me on his water ski We went skin-divin' and beneath the blue He sang and played his ukulele, too Pineapple princess, I love you, you're the sweetest girl I've seen Some day we're gonna marry and you'll be my pineapple queen We'll settle down in a bamboo hut And he will be my own little coconut Then we'll be beachcombin' royalty On wicky-wicky wacky Waikiki Pineapple princess, he calls me pineapple princess, all day As he plays his ukulele on the hill above the bay Pineapple princess, I love you, you're the sweetest girl I've seen Some day we're gonna marry and you'll be my pineapple queen Tłumaczenie polskie Ananasowa księżniczka, woła do mnie tak każdego dnia Gdy gra na ukulele na wzgórzu nad zatoką Ananasowa księżniczka, kocham cię, jesteś najsłodszą dziewczyną, jaką widziałem Któregoś dnia się pobierzemy, a będziesz moją królową ananaskową królową. Widziałem chłopca na wyspie Oahu Zanurzył się w zatoce na krokodylu Pomachał do mnie i wypłynął na brzeg I wiedziałem, że będzie mój na zawsze Ananasowa księżniczka, woła do mnie tak każdego dnia Gdy gra na ukulele na wzgórzu nad zatoką Ananasowa księżniczka, kocham cię, jesteś najsłodszą dziewczyną, jaką widziałem Któregoś dnia się pobierzemy, a będziesz moją królową ananaskową królową. Śpiewa swoją piosenkę z bananowca On nawet śpiewa do mnie na nartach wodnych Nawilżyliśmy skórę poniżej wodnego nieba Śpiewał i grał na ukulele Ananasowa księżniczka, kocham cię, jesteś najsłodszą dziewczyną, jaką widziałem Któregoś dnia się pobierzemy, a będziesz ananaskową królową. Osiedlimy się w bambusowej chacie I będzie moim własnym kokosem Wtedy będziemy rodziną krórewską Na wicky-wicky zwariowany Waikiki Ananasowa księżniczka, woła do mnie tak każdego dnia Gdy gra na ukulele na wzgórzu nad zatoką Ananasowa księżniczka, kocham cię, jesteś najsłodszą dziewczyną, jaką widziałem Któregoś dnia się pobierzemy, a będziesz moją królową ananaskową królową. Któregoś dnia się pobierzemy, a będziesz moją królową ananaskową królową. Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Golden Oldies Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Lilo i Stich 2: Mały feler Sticha